<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one lovely night by LOVERDREAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694219">one lovely night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERDREAM/pseuds/LOVERDREAM'>LOVERDREAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OnlyOneOf (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Did I mention fluff?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I lOVE MY PARENTS, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, and cheesy ew, btw idk how to write sorry about that, clingy jisung as usual, fuck english, ok but fluff, wookjin is mentioned like only one time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERDREAM/pseuds/LOVERDREAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyubin receives a visitor while /trying/ to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung | Love/Shin Kyubin | KB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one lovely night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655513">one lovely night</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERDREAM/pseuds/LOVERDREAM">LOVERDREAM</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are nights when Shin Kyubin cannot close his eyes.<br/>
Maybe it's because he has eaten too much at dinner or because he's excited about the group's new album, but all he knows is that it is around 2am and he hasn't stopped spinning between the mattress and the messy sheets.<br/>
At least his two roommates are more than asleep in their own bunk beds and -luckily- they haven't listened to the noise he makes when he turns around in his bed, because Kyubin knows he's not in the mood to bear Taeyeob's complaints.</p><p>Maybe he could try counting sheeps.</p><p>— One...two...three...four... —The squeak of the door interrupts him in his mission to fall asleep and it is irritating because he doesn't want to stand up and close it on his own and the fact of not being able to blame neither of the other two boys for his nighttime discomfort since he was the last to enter in the room does not make his situation any better.</p><p>— ...Five...six...seven...eight...nine...Ugh.</p><p>He rolls once more, a snort escapes from his mouth as he stares at the ceiling and has a forearm on his forehead.</p><p>Then he decides that if he can't sleep, he will think about all the things that have happened until his brain gets tired of working and goes quiet. </p><p>After 3 minutes, he realizes that it doesn't work because, apparently, all the recent memories he has are things that make him or, want to cry or force him to cover his mouth to avoid laughing in the middle of the night.</p><p>His cellphone rests next to him and he thinks he doesn't have many options, so takes it in his hands and the bright light hits him directly in the eyes, then he curses internally as he reduces the level of brightness and fumbles a hand on the shelf next to him in search of his headphones.<br/>
You don't normally resort to sleeping while listening to music since, of course, it's dangerous to your hearing ability, but even more important than that is the fact that they end up even more tangled when you wake up, but if Kyubin doesn't close his eyes right now he won't be able to wake up on time tomorrow and will miss breakfast and he cannot allow that.</p><p>He scrolls through a playlist filled with ballads and soft sound, turns the volume down to a suitable pitch, and tries to relax into the covers.</p><p>He wakes up to the sound of something falling, his headphones are no longer in his ears but he can still hear the somewhat distant sound of the song playing.</p><p>Kyubin stays in the same position for a few seconds, he has teary eyes and spit on his chin and he's dazed and curious and warm as well so he doesn't want to move.</p><p>It's not until the door squeaks again that he straightens a bit and his soul almost leaves his body when he distinguishes a figure on the door. He's ready to grab one of his sandals from the floor and throw it toward the intruder's direction, though he doesn't know if he's dealing with a ghost, a demon, a thief, or something even worse, a Yongsoo who doesn't have anything better to do than playing a prank on him.</p><p>Be that as it may, the fear is not easily gone and when he throws his deadly weapon and hears an “Auch” he knows he was wrong with at least 3/4 of his assumptions.</p><p>— Jisung? Is it you?<br/>
— Hey. —The leade whispers and approaches the bed after carefully closing the door.— Thanks for your sandal, I'm keeping it as a gift.<br/>
Kyubin silently rolls his eyes and makes space for him on the mattress because he knows that Jisung didn't come to his room just to /almost/ cause him a cardiac arrest.<br/>
— You are just going to sleep now.<br/>
— I had to finish reviewing the recordings, hyung. —The blonde says it in a tone that almost simulates a reminder, or as if it were something very obvious, something that of course is part of a normal and healthy routine.<br/>
— You know you don't have to do it alone.</p><p>Be that as it may, Kyubin doesn't get an answer other than a humming from Jisung as he sits down beside him and his big eyes look at him and there's a small smile on his lips.</p><p>— Now why are you looking at me so much?<br/>
Park puts an arm on his shoulder and approaches his face. Kyubin's heart skips a beat.<br/>
— I'm thinking about how ugly you are.<br/>
Kyubin pinches his waist with clenched teeth.— Get out of my bed.<br/>
His face and the sound he makes when trying to laugh and not be /so/ noisy bring out a smile that forces Kyubin to stop pretending he's angry and instead, he hugs him by the waist, clings onto him and sighs while closing his eyes. Jisung complains and then giggles. </p><p>Then there's a moment of silence, nothing can be heard but the calm breaths of the 4 people in the room and the movement of Jisung's clothes when he stretches to play with the older's ears.<br/>
— Don't fall asleep.<br/>
— Ahh, don't bother me. It's early morning.<br/>
— Binnie~ Don't fall asleep, I want to talk.<br/>
— You always want to talk.</p><p>Jisung huffs and tugs his ears even more.— You like my voice.<br/>
— Of course I do.</p><p>And it's not a lie, he loves each and every emotion that Jisung's voice harbors.</p><p>— I hate this, my hair is falling off.<br/>
— For real?<br/>
— Yeah. — Kyubin can't help but wander and thinks that his voice sounds even prettier in the dark when he's whispering and he's sleepy and he's so calm. It sounds like telling a bedtime story and now he just wants to cuddle with Jisung until the sun rises, and maybe a little more.—  Maybe it's because of the chlorine, I'm getting tired of the blonde, I want to go back to black.<br/>
— You know this is not because of the chlorine...— He mumbles when he runs a hand between his partner's hair, it feels brittle and still, there are soft parts to the touch, Kyubin withdraws his hand and a few strands stick to it. He twists his mouth.— You're going too far, Park.<br/>
— That's not true.<br/>
— God, don't you see yourself in the mirror? You always have dark circles, you don't eat as much anymore and now your hair falls out from stress, and you say you're not overdoing it?<br/>
It is a scolding, he knows it, but the blonde one does not perceive it that way because, despite the furrowed brows on Kyubin's face, he continues to caress the back of his neck with love and speaks in a soft tone, and if he didn't know how to be strict. Or maybe it's because they can't be heard since it's 4am and they should be asleep for their next schedule right in the morning.</p><p>Jisung sighs and squirms a bit under the covers, wrapping his legs between his opponents because his feet are freezing and the blanket is not big enough to cover both bodies.<br/>
— I don't do enough, Kyubin. I'm your leader, this is nothing.<br/>
Kyubin is silent, then laughs hoarsely and gets closer to the younger man.— I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't think that much of an idiot.</p><p>— Ugh, shut up. I'm going to sleep.<br/>
His eyelids close and Kyubin has the perfect view of Jisung's pretty dark lashes and little pink lips in a pout of accidental annoyance.<br/>
His skin bristles at the touch of the blonde's thin, cold fingers as they hide under his shirt for heat.<br/>
— Don't do that, you're cold. — But Jisung ignores him and only runs his fingers through his abdomen while humming.<br/>
— Hold meee~ — And Kyubin wants to hit him.<br/>
— Ahh, you're so annoying.</p><p>Because Jisung is always like a puppy in search of affection when the two of them are alone, and when they're not too, crying for a little contact even if it is only a finger in the older boy's arm. And although the singer denies this attitude of his and Kyubin says that he is annoying, he always wraps him with and arms and sticks him to his chest.<br/>
Because Park Jisung can be a fool, and he may scream in an absurdly high tone when he gets excited or he's scolding them, and he eats like he's bottomless and then complains because his belly hurts, or he doesn't listen to Kyubin when he tells him that he will get bald if he keeps staying up until dawn in the studio in front of a computer. Exactly for these reasons, there's no doubt that Jisung can be a fool.<br/>
But Kyubin has known him for more than 4 years, and 4 years are much more than enough to fall in love with Park Jisung.<br/>
When he screams and his nose scrunches and his voice cracks, it reminds him of the nights in which he spent hours kissing every part of his face, when it's not “Love” and it's Jisung below him and his voice trembles because he doesn't need to be the perfect singer in intimacy.<br/>
When he eats everything that can fit into his mouth, it reminds him of the times they strolled together across the most expensive restaurants to the cheapest shops in urban whereabouts, he loves Jisung as much under the yellow lights of an avenue as he loves him under the chandeliers in a restaurant.<br/>
When the last switch goes off and he knows the leader is the last one to go to sleep after spending hours checking every little detail and making sure everything's in order, even though he has been assured that it's that way, it reminds him about all the smiles of those boys he loves the most and that, all of this, it's nothing more than a sacrifice to bear fruit, for them and for him. There are also times when the little Wookjin and he are the ones that stay up late in front of the artificiañ ñight, and he won't forget how Jisung appears in the doorway with 2 cups of coffee for them and blankets, along with a “You're going to increase the light bill, dummies.” that just hides an “I don't want you to get sick.”</p><p>He had never really noticed it before, but his cheeks are quite pretty.</p><p>— Sleep well, Jisung-ie.<br/>
— Shh...<br/>
There's a mental fight in Kyubin when he thinks about if it's a good time to kiss him, when the lights and cameras are off and there's no one but the two of them who can see.<br/>
— Jisung?<br/>
— Mmh...<br/>
— Can I kiss you?</p><p>When Jisung smiles, his cheeks and all of him seem to shine, even when he's not under the lights. Kyubin thinks it couldn't be any other way, because Jisung is truly a pretty star.</p><p>— Why are you asking me now? — He doesn't open his eyes when he answers and there's a hint of mockery in his voice, but it's also sweet and loving and now Kyubin feels that he's melting.— You know the answer is always yes.</p><p>That's why he stretches out and leaves a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, Jisung's warm and his hair smells good and Kyubin feels in the clouds.</p><p>— I thought you were gonna kiss me. —It sounds like a lament and he has that pout on his lips again.<br/>
— What are you saying? I have just done it.<br/>
— That's not a kiss.<br/>
— Fine. —His voice melts into a sight of amusement as he grabs the younger boy by the cheeks. Jisung's eyes are narrow with exhaustion but his hands continue to play with the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>And then he leans and their lips meet, there's that familiar warmth on his chest every time it happens but this time it meets the warmth on his cheeks because while they've shared the same bed before, kissing Jisung like this, with his hands groping his torso in such a peaceful way and with no double intentions, with nothing to hear other than their own breathing is clearly something that makes him too shy and at the same time, he wishes it to be like this forever.</p><p>The younger is the one who breaks the kiss and proceeds to be the one who takes Kyubin's face in his hands, but it's obvious that he cannot resist the need to squeeze his cheeks before starting to deposit continuous pecks on him.— I love you. A lot, a lot, a lot, a lot.<br/>
— When you're sleepy you get more cheesy, you know?<br/>
— ...Hyung.<br/>
Kyubin laughs.— It's okay, you're cute being cheesy.<br/>
— You're always cute.</p><p>— I'm going to miss you calling me that tomorrow, you always make fun of me when we are recording.<br/>
— Liar...that's not...true...<br/>
— Sure, whatever you say. —And finally, he falls exhausted in his arms, Jisung still has his hands on his face and Kyubin kisses both of them before hiding them under the blankets and hugging him because Jisung gets cold easily and if Kyubin lets him freeze in the next morning he will be upset with him and won't let him lie his head on his shoulder and Kyubin need that to carry on with his day in peace.</p><p>— I love you, Jisung.<br/>
And even though it's already 5am, and he's barely closing his eyes, Shin Kyubin is convinced that in many years, sleeping has never been easier for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so i tried to do a translation but there may be some inaccuracies since it's not my first language lol siaisudb</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>